


The Scorpion and the Crystal

by Typosmyown



Category: Mythical - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typosmyown/pseuds/Typosmyown
Summary: Illusions come in all forms. Never doubt the keen intellect of the Scorpion. Thisis nota work of fiction.
Relationships: Scorpios and the World
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Scorpion and the Crystal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandapanda77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandapanda77/gifts).



Every year the Tucson Gem and Mineral Show is a massive event that drawls in a range of participants. Some are amateur collectors or hobbyists. Many are the best of the best of their specialized academic fields; gemology, geology, mineralogy, paleontology.

The range of participants from the youngest of mere child-collectors of “stupid rocks” to the finest of keen intellects is astounishing.

This chronicles a true story of an often mistakenly misread Scorpio and some reflection on the mythical power of crystals. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is not meant to dismiss any one faith or religion. Should you beliefs do you well...well like The Scorpio says, Embrace!


End file.
